


End of the Mystery

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Implied Relationships, Loss, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Roy talks things over with his best friend, post the Promised Day.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa and I are just like besties. Only not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Mystery

Finding out a homunculus killed his best friend had been a peculiar type of blow. Despite what had happened under Central City, Roy still found himself at loose ends. He had uncovered the mystery, but the pain still remained. Half the time, when the telephone rang, on picking up, he expected to hear Hughes blathering on about how beautiful his daughter was, how precious, how brilliant, and how gorgeous his wife was, too. 

But that call never came, which was why Roy stood in front of a white headstone, squatting to lay a parcel of flowers before it. With a glance around, Roy surreptiously pulled a flask from his pocket, taking a drink before pouring some onto the earth next to the stone. "So," he said, capping the flask again, "I met your killer. I wish I could say I destroyed him - it - in a flash of fire, but that didn't happen. Fullmetal and, believe it or not, Scar, that Ishballan, did. And Riza. They managed to calm me down, talk reason to me." Roy smiled grimly. "It was touch and go, but they were right - who could trust me if I became the same sort of agent of destruction as Bradley?" 

He laid his hand on the flat, cold marble. "They were right. I wouldn't be someone fit to lead this country, had I lost my head."

Taking a deep breath, Roy rose to his feet, tucking both hands into his coat pockets. "I always planned on you being here to keep me in line. Riza needs as much help as she can get for that." A faint smile tilted his mouth. "But I guess you'd be happy to know there have been some military regulations revoked, including the one about dating and marriage. Riza and I have been seeing each other in that capacity for three months." 

He laughed suddenly. "That's a foolish phrase, isn't it? It sounds like a legal contract. But I wanted you to know I'm happy, and so is she. You may've had a part in that." Roy set his fingers on the top of the stone for an instant, letting out his breath in a long sigh. 

"I'm sorry you're gone, Maes," he said. "And I'll do everything I can for Gracia and Elicia." He could feel the warmth coming from somewhere, the touch of her gaze on his shoulders. Were it from someone else, Roy might've considered her prowess as a sniper. As it was, he could sense how she watched him. "But now I have someone waiting for me, and I understand everything you ever told me about it." Straightening his spine, he saluted the stone, spinning precisely on the ball of his foot, and marching back to where Riza waited for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy Mustang (or Edward Elric), Who killed Maes Hughes?_


End file.
